The Party
by khrG27lover
Summary: A party is being held and a present is yet to be given.


**Title:** The Party

**Pairing:** None

**Rating: **PG

**Disclaimer:** I'm sure we all know this already, but I don't own anything... I'm just playing with them for a bit

* * *

><p>The sun had already set, as snow falls from the sky; just a couple of days from Christmas.<p>

Gibbs was down in his basement, sanding down newly formed and placed pegs on his new piece of work. The only noise in the house was coming from the all news channel on his proclaimed 'idiot box'; he was so busy that he didn't even notice anyone walking into his home.

"Somehow I knew you would be here"

He didn't have to look up to know who it was that came into his home after hearing the voice "where else would I be DiNozzo?"

"Good point" answers Tony as he stands at the top of the landing looking down at his boss

"What are you doing here DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked

"I came to get you" replied Tony

"We got a case?" asks Gibbs as he continues sanding

"No"

"Then why?"

"You do realize that there is a party going on at the office right?" asks Tony

"I do"

"Then you should also know that it's mandatory that all agents not on active cases must attend. Honestly boss I don't know why they incest on us being there anyway"

"Yeah, I would like to know as well" Gibbs put the sanding stone down on the table, before walking towards the stairs where Tony was standing, before pushing past him "let's go DiNozzo"

"Yes boss"

Tony and Gibbs arrived to the party, finding that they were the last to arrive. It didn't take long for Abby to spot them and make her way through the crowd.

'Took you two long enough"

"Good to see you to Abbs" replied Tony

"I see Ducky isn't here yet" states Gibbs

"No he's here" replies Abby

"Where I don't see him" states Tony

"Doctor Mallard said he would be right back" replies McGee

"That doesn't answer his question Probe" states Tony

"He didn't really tell us where he was going" replies Abby "how about we go and look for him Tony" before he could argue she had grabbed his arm and started pulling him through the crowd leaving the others behind.

After making their way to the other side of the crowd Tony finally broke free of Abby's hold on him "Abbs he's probably gone to the head"

"That was just an excuse Tony" Abby told him

"An excuse for what?" Tony asked confused

"So I could talk to you Tony" Abby stated as if it was obvious.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" Tony asked

"I want to know what Gibbs thought of his gift" Abby said.

"I haven't given it to him yet" Tony stated

"What? Why?" Abby asked in shock

"I just haven't had the chance to give it to him yet" Tony explained

"Why didn't you just put it on his desk like you did all the others?" Abby asked

"I kind of forgot it in the car and I never got the chance to run out and get it until I went to pick him up tonight" Tony said

Abby looked at him in wonder then shook her head "Well then why didn't you give it to him when you went to pick him up or at least on the way here?"

"Cause he was driving" Tony pointed out with a huff

"Oh, I guess that does make it a little difficult" Abby said Tony nodded

Not a moment later did Doctor Mallard walk over to them "I hear you two were going to look for me?" Ducky asked

"That we were Ducky" Abby pipped up with a big smile

"It seems you two didn't get very far"

"Well I asked Tony what Gibbs thought of his present and then we kind of forgot about it"

"I see" he turns his attention towards Tony "and what did he think of his present?"

"Well Ducky how do I say this?" asks Tony

"He hasn't given it to him yet" replies Abby

"Thank you Abby" replies Tony

"Why not? I'm sure he will be happy with it" states Ducky

"I just haven't had the chance" Tony said just as he explained to Abby

"He left it in the car" replies Abby

Ducky, Abby and Tony walked back to where Gibbs and McGee are each holding a glass of the mysterious punch that was made, "We found Ducky"

"Yeah after we sent him to you Tony" states McGee

"The two of you didn't get very far in your search for him" states Gibbs

"Sorry Boss"

After at least an hour of pointless ramble and discussing Gibbs had convinced Tony that he was wanting to go home, normally he would just leave but it wasn't his car that he had brought so he had to get a ride home from someone and he was going to pay back said person for making him come here when he had no wish to. After smacking the back of his head he had quite easily convinced to driving him back home, he pulled into his driveway both men got out of the car one retreating back to his humble home while the other was going to drive away. Before Gibbs could get to his door Tony had strode up behind him

"Boss?" Tony asked

"What is it DiNozzo? Don't even think about asking to sleep on the couch" Gibbs warned Tony nodded

"No Boss I wouldn't even think about asking that" Tony told him

"Then what is it DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked he was desperately wanting to go inside and go to bed. He was tired

"I haven't given you your gift yet" Tony said

The word gift caught Gibbs attention, it's true that in the past couple of days he has noticed the gifts on his desk from the others on the team even ones from Abby and Ducky had found his way to his desk but he never saw one from him, he assumed that he hadn't gotten him anything. He turned around finding that Tony was holding something in his hands wrapped in dark snowflake wrapping paper that he had used on all his other presents to the others which made it easier to spot who's was from whom, he reached out taking the present from him holding it in his hand.

"You can open it if you want to boss" Tony told him

"You giving me orders DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked causing Tony to gulp

"No boss, just merely stating" Tony replied quickly

Gibbs wasn't one for saving paper so he quickly tore away the paper finding the contents not what he was expecting at all, 'The different ways to make your own hand made boat' he reached up towards the Italians head forcing him to cringe as if expecting to be smacked like always but found that Gibbs wasn't going to smack him oh no rather he was fluffing his hair on the top of his head, before walking to the door 'Night DiNozzo' he smiled as he held his new inspiration for his off time.

'Merry Christmas to you as well Boss' thought Tony with a smile then walked back to his car to head home for the night.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review please<em>**, as I enjoy hearing everyone's opinion to my writing. :)


End file.
